Love in a Vendetta
by kidneythieves
Summary: Balthazar escapes Purgatory with a score to settle against Cas & the Winchesters. Cas stabbed him in the back & the boys left him for dead. Time for some retribution. What Balthazar doesn't expect is the undeniable attraction between him & Sam Winchester. He must decide between his greed for revenge or love. Slash/ sexually graphic.
1. Prelude to a Resurrection

**Ok- I guess I have found my favorite slash pairing to write: Sam/Balthazar. Yet again I have resurrected Balthazar because he's just too much fun to ignore. If you've read my stories before you will know that I do a bit of plot development before I get to the slash. But trust me, I will get there!**

****Warning: writer preference on updates & slashy-goodness (will contain sexy awesomeness)****

**Thank you all for following my stories & the lovely comments- you are an important reason why I keep writing these stories! PLEASE ENJOY & (if possible) COMMENT! **

**~kidneythives**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prelude to a Resurrection**

The world trembled around him. The earth, or whatever ground Purgatory stood on shook, alerting the entire stock of monsters, demons, ghosts, werewolves, and a sorted other ghastly villains to the arrival of something else within their midst's. It was something different. Not a monster from what they could all sense in the air. And it had just arrived at the mouth of Purgatory and the dark forests stirred in a new awakening. Fresh blood. Meat. Bones. Delicious…

Balthazar on the other hand was a human-tarian. He didn't eat humans. Not his cup of tea. Though, a human in the bowels of Purgatory was exciting. He also deduced that there was a high probability of this human being a Winchester. He smirked. Only a Winchester would be able to get into an exclusive club like this. Or dumb enough. He rolled his eyes, slipping a serrated blade into his inside pocket of his tattered and worn suit jacket.

He sighed, feeling the hem of his jacket finally begin to loosen after all this time. Dear God he couldn't wait to get back to earth and out of this flea infested, dirty, hellish pit of a place. He wanted champagne. He wanted music. He wanted a better suit. He could feel the posh fabric of an Armani suit beneath his finger-tips and almost smell the fine Italian leather shoes he would get in Rome.

Taking a deep, wistful sigh, he begrudgingly shoved the blade into the waist band of his jeans instead. Whichever Winchester stood at the doorway of Purgatory was his escape to a much better world than the current one he'd been living in the past two years. It was finally his chance to ditch this place and expand abroad once more. And who better to provide that than a Winchester. The boys who forced his hand out before—but wouldn't get a chance to do it again. He was a survivor and a very good one at that. He wouldn't risk befriending those knuckle-heads again. He'd learned his lesson. Winchesters are bad news.

If you are allies with them, you might as well be dead. He smirked, chiming the mantra in his head as he recklessly walked among the haunted, creature infested forest. Low, rumbling growls echoed softly behind him. An angel among the wicked never went unnoticed. However, they had all learned to keep their distance, seeing as how he was still undefeated. However Purgatory had been his jail for far too long. He was tired of being among the monsters of the world. Though for a while there, Balthazar had himself believing he deserved this punishment, after all he betrayed a lot of friends and his final days on earth were more or less selfish.

Luckily, Balthazar had a contingency plan encase the boys didn't stop Castiel from going nuclear, realizing that the Winchesters had a tendency to get their allies killed. So before Cas got his hands on him, Balthazar lived freely on his own with all the weapons of Heaven at his disposal. He was clever enough back then to harness those weapons to bank on an early retirement—souls. Lots and lots of souls. The same souls that Cas intended on using to fuel his war-machine which instead came in handy when Cas plunged a blade through Balthazar's chest and set him falling into oblivion. Thankfully, Balthazar had already created his parachute.

The souls he kept inside his vessel unfortunately didn't have enough kick to jump start his soul back on earth. Instead he ended up in the most unlikeliest of places… Purgatory. But on the bright side, he wasn't dead, just misplaced.

He could remember the day he arrived here. He wasn't the first angel to dawn the doorsteps of Purgatory, yet it did cause quite a commotion among the natives. Balthazar played the role of gladiator for a couple months until he wised up and realized that no matter how many monsters or whatever he killed, he wasn't getting out any time soon.

So he relaxed, stepped off the playing field and enjoyed the gruesome battles from above for a while. He kept his eye out for any potential monster-of-the-year candidates. Monsters that could be worthy and ideal in his attempt to an escape, should the time arise and they were needed. So when the Winchester popped into his forest one dark, eerie night, Balthazar felt the portal open immediately. It was the doorway to freedom. His heaven out of this hell. Beckoning the human to it. But Balthazar wasn't human and couldn't pass through it on his own.

He also felt another angel that night. Cas. It had to be. He discovered later that he was right, worst of all, that Cas had abandoned the golden-ticket to freedom to the monsters, nearly annihilating all of Balthazar's dreams in a single swoop. Cas—the bloody idiot. Balthazar couldn't wait to get his hands on that back-stabber, literally. But there was no time for personal vendettas. He wanted out and now.

Problem was, Balthazar was an angel—a homing beacon for all the heavy-weight nasties lurking in the deepest bowels of the forest. He couldn't risk losing his human because of the giant target on his ass. What he needed was someone who could do just as good of a job protecting the hairless ape as himself. So he chose monster of the month—Benny the Vampire.

Benny had been the only suitable one for the task. He was well-rounded, likeable in that bloody kind of way, and fought like an Irish brawler yet with the grace of a boxer. He had a winning personality. All manners and polite ways to say "screw you" without ever really saying it, which Balthazar adored.

He found the vampire hunkered down at the base of a tree, pretending to sleep, when in actuality he was waiting for the shape-shifter pack he'd been hunting.

Balthazar appeared instead. Benny reached for his blade and flicked it out easily. Balthazar sensed the strength and power crackling around this vampire. He was sure. Confident. And lethal. Everything this job required.

"Hello Benny," Balthazar drawled out lazily.

"Balthazar." Benny nodded politely, though his severe eyes scanned him suspiciously. "What brings you out to my neck of the woods?"

Balthazar felt a small smile pull at the corner of his lips. He liked this monster. He would do splendidly. "I would like to acquire your service—if possible."

"Really? How 'bout that? An angel asking a vampire for help…"

He shrugged carelessly. "I know—what can I say? I don't discriminate."

Benny arched an eyebrow.

"Right, well," Balthazar continued. "I believe you are aware of the human among us by now?"

Benny straightened. "Yeah. He's a hunter from what I hear."

"Well unfortunately for him he's got the entire army of monsters on his trail because of it. Human and hunter is a horrible combination, since this is the place where monsters come to die after eating humans and getting killed for it by hunters."

"Your point, angel?"

"My point is—this human has opened a portal. A gateway to our freedom."

Benny's attention swayed dramatically to him then. "Are you sayin' that we can actually escape this place?"

"Yes, dear blood-thirsty one, we can. But only with the darling human."

Benny got to his feet. "Why are you tellin' me this and not goin' after him yourself?"

Balthazar frowned. "Unfortunately, due to my species, I am one of the hottest items in this pit. If I join the human, we might as well put a giant neon around our necks and say 'kill and gut us'!"

"Alright, then why me?"

"You, dear Benny, are the only monster I have found that has a winning chance against a horde of demons and monsters, with a couple Leviathan thrown. You've got grit boy. Enough, I think, to get us out of here. Or at least, get us to the portal with the human."

"What makes you think I want to help the likes of you?" Benny asked. Balthazar noticed the blade clutched in the vampire's hand now in full view. A tension settled between them but Balthazar easily cut it away with dismissive wave of his hand and a small, rueful smile.

"Because you and me—we weren't made to live in a place like this for all eternity."

Benny's face grew somber and cold, though a small flicker of understanding seemed to shudder behind his eyes.

"So Vampire Benny, are you with me or… against me?"

Balthazar held out his hand in a friendly gesture though he challenged the vampire with a deadly stare. He didn't have to worry that Benny wouldn't agree to help him. He would. Benny was a smart cookie who knew when to bite when the body was ripe.

Benny grasped his hand. It was cold and unsettling. "You've got a deal, angel."

**_TBC_**


	2. Chanel Number Five

**Chapter 2: Chanel Number 5**

Mind-numbing television washed over Sam. With his feet propped up and back resting against the bed pillows, he continuously channel surfed, waiting for something to entice him to stop. He felt surprisingly relaxed. Mostly because they were tired and had decided to stay an extra day due to Dean's sudden driving fatigue. He glanced across the motel room to where Dean was passed out on the couch with his laptop open on the table next to him, already researching the news for their next case, but falling asleep in the process.

Sam felt a small quiver of anger clench his stomach as he stared at his unconscious brother. Dean had sent him on a fake emergency run for Amelia, all in a ruse to draw him away from hunting down Benny. Sam tossed the TV remote aside and pulled out the phone from his pocket. Letting out a slow breath, he re-read the text message, feeling the frustration and pain. He went after her like a dog chasing a rabbit. He remembered the rational in his head that night he went to save her. Amelia mattered more than whatever drama was unfolding in his own life.

But when Sam got there and saw that she was safe and that her life with her husband seemed so blissfully happy, he left, unable to handle the truth staring right in front of him. She was perfectly healthy and safe, but most of all happy with her returned husband and life without him. It was gut wrenching to see them so happy. Sam realized then that though she spoke of love to him all those months ago, they were strangers now and no one, outside of Dean, cared about him.

Once again—he was alone.

He should have been the one on the couch with her. He should have been the one with the home, the dog, and all that happiness. He knew, deep down in his heart, that he deserved that life. But he didn't have any more. He was back on the road hunting, picking up again with his brother and the family business. He went from domestication to lethal hunter over night.

On the long drive back to the motel that night, Sam reflected on everything he had lost since the return of Dean. It took him some time to realize that the pain he was feeling was not at the loss of Amelia—but for himself. He began questioning himself and the choice to return. He might not have been able to stay with Amelia but he could at least have tried something else. Maybe returned to his life as drifter until he found a place to live, a home—a real home. Sam longed for that more than anything. All his life he'd been running from a home he never really had. Now, he ached for one.

And the longer he stayed with Dean, the dream of getting to live a normal, domesticated life slipped further and further away.

He was content to let Amelia go. But not the dream of what he could have if he quit the life of hunting once and for all.

With a sigh, Sam deleted the text-message and Amelia's number from his phone. That part of his life was over. He had just had to accept that his dreams where over too.

"Well this afternoon, after all the clamoring media attention over the new Chanel commercial, we decided her at the network to play the full length video." Said the news station Sam had landed on in his hunt for something to watch. He picked up the remote again, ready to change it.

"The video has only been up for a day on the Internet but it's gone viral! So here it is, the Korean popstar PSY singing his infamous Gangnam Style song in the latest Chanel commercial."

Finger poised on the button to change the channel, Sam was stopped by Dean's voice. "Oh I love that guy."

Sam frowned. "Who is he?"

"M.C. Hammer—but Korean."

"So he's a one-hit-wonder?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Dean replied, wiping the droll off his face and grimacing. "Gross…"

The commercial started, followed by the dance song. A Korean man dressed in a black suit and tie, with large expensive looking sunglasses appeared on the screen and began singing. Sam cringed. This was definitely not his first choice of music and surprised that Dean liked it.

"You like him?" he asked incredulously, unable to stop watching the commercial.

"Yeah, he's funny. And he's got a lot of hot Asian chicks in his video." Dean rolled off the couch and to the other side of the room where Sam was. He plopped down on the end of his bed and began to watch.

The video focused in on a nightclub on the shores of a beach. It looked magical, with the ocean waves crashing on the beach, the sparkling lights of the night sky and the lights outside the club. It then cut to the beautiful women inside the club, all dancing along to the cheesy song. Sam's cringe deepened when Dean started head bobbing along and dancing to the same dance as the ladies in the music video.

"Seriously?" Sam asked, not holding back the disgust in his voice at his brother. "You look ridiculous."

"I know. But that's the point, dude. Everybody looks dumb doing it." He grinned. "It's awesome!"

The chorus of the song hit and the singer was cut to an empty grey room, still dressed in his black suit and dancing to his own beat along with another man. The two of them danced together in the fake horse ride, wearing similar sunglasses but different suits. Sam sat up suddenly, riveted to the screen now. The man opposite the singer looker familiar… He wore a black suit with a white button shirt beneath, opened at the top by a few buttons. His long, lean frame seemed to radiate strength and elegance all at once. His sandy brown hair was wind-swept and his reckless, carefree smile was captivating. Sam's heart accelerated suddenly.

"Dean…" Sam began, but stopped the moment he realized _who_ he was looking at.

"Is that….?" Dean said but he too stopped talking, both transfixed at the screen.

Balthazar was dancing next to the Korean popstar PSY, mimicking his dance movements with a devilish smile on his face. Balthazar—the thought to be dead angel.

The video then cut the two of them back in the nightclub, dancing with the most stunning women. It cut again to them on a speedboat, all still dancing and on the shores of Italy now, with the beautiful Roman buildings sparkling behind them in the sunlight.

Sam's mouth fell open.

The three minute video continued on like this. Beautiful cities, gorgeous ladies, stupid dancing and singing, all with Balthazar the angel and a snarky grin plastered on his face.

"I must say, the co-star in that video is a hunk. And this video is much better than that Brad Pitt one." The anchor woman cut in after the video closed up to an end.

"That's probably why this video went viral so quickly, Susan. According to Chanel, if you wear their men's cologne you get to dance with PSY all around the world."

Their laughter was met by the Winchester's stunned silence. Sam muted the television and turned to Dean.

"I thought he was dead."

"Me too." Dean shot back. "Cas killed him two years ago!"

"So why did we just see him in a commercial right now?"

Dean shrugged helplessly. "Unless Balthazar is the new Tupac, then I dunno."

Sam got up, grabbed Dean's opened laptop and went online.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm trying to see if I can get any information on the Balthazar look alike from the Chanel website."

"C'mon man, that _was_ Balthazar. I could recognize that asshole's grin from outer-space."

Sam shuddered. He did too. It had to be Balthazar in that video. He was alive. But how? According to Cas, he killed him two years ago after he went double-agent-angel for them. Sam always felt guilty about that too. If they hadn't asked for Balthazar's help in the first place, than the angel would never had been put in a position against Cas. But worse yet, he died because of it. Sam never really liked Balthazar but the angel had proved himself to be more caring than he initially let on in the end. And he was always so damned confident and Sam felt drawn to that, mostly because that kind of careless confidence got people killed in their kind of work, yet Balthazar never seemed deterred by that fact. It seemed to only make his confidence more arrogant and… attractive.

Now he was staring at the boyishly grinning Balthazar on the website of Chanel, leaning against the grey wall from the video and holding a bottle of Chanel. Sam would admit that death didn't stop Balthazar from being just as recklessly handsome as ever.

"Well?"

Dean's voice pulled his thoughts away. "Nothing—it just says on the website that the actor in the video preferred to be kept anonymous."

Dean snorted. "Yeah—I'm sure because Balthazar the Angel is kinda obvious." Grunting, Dean got to his feet and shouted, "Cas! Get your feathery butt here, pronto. We got a situation. Someone we thought was dead is back and…!"

All of a sudden a breeze swept through the room and Sam saw Castiel appear behind Dean, his face grim. "I'm here."

Dean spun on his heel to face him. "Balthazar's alive."

"Yes," Cas said with a confirmed nod. "He is."

Sam and Dean glared at Cas now. "What? You didn't want to fill us in that your old BBF is still friggin alive, Cas?"

Sam heard the anger vibrate in his brother's voice. He couldn't blame him. Cas had a tendency to keep secrets. Too many in Sam's opinion.

"Forgive me, but I did not wish to worry you over it." Cas stated firmly. "Balthazar is alive and from what I can gather, angry. He plans on getting revenge."

Sam closed the laptop and set it back down on the table. "He's after you?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Great. Friggin' fantastic," Dean mumbled. "The last thing we needed right now was a pissed off angel on our backs."

"Correction," Cas cut in. "My back. Balthazar will most likely be after me."

"I don't know about that, Cas…" Sam replied somberly. "After all me and Dean were the ones who asked for his help in the first place. If we hadn't done that, he may still be alive. He's probably just as pissed at you as he is of us."

Dean's sharp gaze turned from him to Cas. "I agree. Balthazar wasn't too thrilled working with us. He threatened me the last time I saw him."

"Yes, but you both seem to be forgetting that I was the one who killed him!" Cas snapped harshly.

"Apparently not," Sam said coolly.

Dean went to his duffle bag on his bed and pulled out two angel blades. He tossed one to Sam. He caught it. The cold steel felt harsh and foreign in his hand. Strangely, it didn't feel right hunting Balthazar.

"I say we make the first move on the bastard. If he wants vengeance, we give him some." Dean was already tucking the blade into the back of his jeans, ready to fight and kill.

"Look Dean, I don't think we should go charging after Balthazar. I mean, he's dancing in a music video. I seriously doubt he's plotting our deaths at this moment." Sam said rationally.

"Music video?" Cas asked.

Dean frowned and nodded toward the television. "Yeah, your former angel buddy is livin' the high life with popstars and some seriously hot chicks. It's on film."

Cas's eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. "I'm not sure how Balthazar survived. But I do know him. He will take his revenge—it's inevitable."

"What should we do?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure," Cas said gravely. "Balthazar is unpredictable and reckless. It's what made him such a fierce and formidable solider. He will make his move against us eventually. We will just have to wait and see."

"Yeah because playing the sitting duck is always a good idea." Dean said with a contemptuous sneer.

"What other choice do you have, Dean?" Cas bit out. "Your suggestion of going after the very thing that wants to kill you is unwise as it is stupid."

Sam saw the sudden fury in his brother's face and interrupted quickly by saying, "so we stay alert."

Dean shot him a cold, angry stare.

"Yeah—think about Dean. We might as well continue hunting. If what Cas says is true, it's only a matter of time before Balthazar decides to take his revenge on us. So we might as well hide in plain sight. Keep hunting until he finds us. Then we fight him if it comes to it."

Cas nodded. "I agree with Sam."

Dean huffed indignantly. "I still don't like the idea of a pissed off angel floating over our heads."

"Like it or not, we don't have any other choice."

* * *

Cas left some time later, telling them that he would keep a look out for Balthazar and alert them if he was near. Dean bitched and groaned about it the entire time. Ever since Dean returned from Purgatory, his appetite for hunting had grown. He became blood thirsty in Sam's opinion. But so was their father when they were children. Always on the road, always on to the next case, always after another monster. Dean had more of their father in them anyway, but now—it seemed more present in him than before. Whatever Dean had found in Purgatory, it had given his brother a new purpose in life and he seemed at peace with this notion.

But Sam wasn't. He was ready to get out. He was done. Yet ironically enough, he was the one who suggested they keep hunting, at least until Balthazar found them. Sam sighed, kicking off his shoes and ready to get some sleep. As he got comfortable as he could on his motel bed, Sam began to hope that Balthazar found them soon. Maybe then Sam could find his way out of this life for good. His commitment to the family business was over and once Balthazar was gone, he would tell Dean the truth of his feelings and leave.

Balthazar would be the last thing he would hunt. Sam promised himself this and fell into a deep, restful sleep.

_**TBC**_


	3. Bind Me

**Chapter 3: Bind Me**

Balthazar stood outside his hotel room in Venice, gazing down at lovers on a bridge and the magic that seemed to sparkle around them through the city itself. Balthazar sipped on his third bottle of champagne, polishing it off, not bothering with a glass. Convention was boring. He tossed the bottle behind him, uncaring who or what it landed on. He heard the shatter and a female yelp from the bedroom. He sighed. He was bored of this. It had been a few months of nothing but a mad blur of shagging, partying, drinking, decadence, and some more shagging.

Complete and utter debauchery.

But Balthazar no longer wanted it. The lovers on the bridge no longer held their magic and it left nothing but a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. Turning on his heel he marched back inside the penthouse suite, headed towards the closet. He heard the girls clamoring about, blathering away in Italian and a couple in German. He couldn't even remember where he managed to get these girls. All he knew was that last night was his last night. He was so over this scene which surprised him considering he used to be able to do this for years before tiring. Except since his escape from his Purgatory prison, life seemed more mundane than ever.

It was harder to stay entertained with the same mindless self-indulgence. He craved for something else. He just wasn't sure what yet.

He dressed quickly, slipping on something more casual than his normal Armani suit. He stepped into a pair of dark jeans with a stainless steel belt clasp and high-leather Italian belt, along with a simple grey cotton v-neck shirt, adorned with his Armani black suit jacket. Grabbing his shoes, he emerged from the closet to see a few of the ladies sitting on the bed with an expectant looks on their faces. They were all beautiful and sensual. Some still naked, others using nothing but sheets or pillows to hide their nudity. He arched an eyebrow at them and snagged his sunglasses, ring and necklace from the bedside table.

"Ladies," He said as charmingly as possible. "It's been quite an adventure. Especially you, you little minx."

The dark haired girl on the bed blushed and giggled into her pillow.

"But I must be off."

A collective whine sounded from around him and he sighed dramatically. As he left, Balthazar waved and sent air-kisses to them because that's all he could manage to do upon fleeing. He had to get out of there. He needed to breathe. The second he closed the door to the suite, he vanished. Reappearing outside a café in Rome where they served divine pastries and coffee. He took a seat outside, letting the warm sunlight caress his skin and warm his body. A waiter came by, serving him coffee. He smiled lightly and took a sip.

He breathed in slowly. Savoring the aroma of the fresh crisp air and the steaming coffee. He wished he could stay tucked away in Italy forever. It was one of his most treasured cities, but he knew his fairytale of a dream that he'd been living was just a distraction.

The moment he had escaped the pit, he wanted to indulge. And that he did—in a very dramatic way. Balthazar never felt so reckless his entire life. It was easy to fall back into his old life before he was cast down in the briny depths of Purgatory. Yet as the months passed, his soul continued to burn with the feelings of betrayal. He wanted revenge. But also something else. A strange emptiness had filled up inside him like some black hole, eating away at the happiness he had here in his sanctuary of a city.

He had been lustful for revenge before and knew what it felt like. Problem was, he never felt empty and so… lifeless before. He blamed it on his extended stay in Purgatory, believing it would eventually fade with time. But it didn't. He managed to appreciate the little things here and there, yet his soul ached for something so much more and the blackness kept filling him up.

Now, as he sat, sipping on his coffee, the emptiness had nearly overwhelmed him. And he needed to get his mind in the right place again, and how better to do that than get a little payback. He decided then that it was time to finally go after the idiots who sent him to Purgatory.

Castiel would be first. After all, he was the one who killed him. Then he would hunt down the Winchesters. He knew the entire underworld would dance a merry jig the day the Winchesters perished from the earth. Crowley would probably throw a parade in his honor.

It was unfortunate he had to kill the Winchesters. Dean had proved himself a truly worthy opponent down in Purgatory. And Sam… well, Sam was a noble and moral human, which was ironic since Balthazar first met him when he was soulless. He was also a rather attractive giant in Balthazar's opinion. Sure, Dean was handsome in the classical sense but he was also a prick who Balthazar wouldn't mind dropping off a tall building. Sam on the other hand, was downright edible. If he had met Sam Winchester at one of these nightclubs in Rome or Barcelona, he would have gladly invited him back to his room where he would devour every inch of that richly muscled and shapely toned body of his. Balthazar hummed at the thought.

Except Sam never liked him and would never have him, not even in Balthazar's most extravagant fantasies. Sam had always disapproved of him. Sam was clever and adaptable to any situation thrown at him. Balthazar appreciated that in humans since they faced more changes than any other species that he was surprised they lasted as long as they had.

Sam, unlike his brother, had potential. Too bad he would never get to see it to its full worth.

All of a sudden Balthazar began to feel a pull around his body. It was as if someone had thrown an invisible lasso zipped tied around his wings and forced him into flight. He vanished on the spot. His coffee and Rome were long gone as he tore through the air, realizing this was a summoning spell. There would be no way of getting out of it until he was brought to the place where the spell was cast. A furious rage shot through him. Who dare come after him? And who was stupid enough?

He landed in a cheesy motel room. He saw a blur of flora designs and ugly carpet upon landing. He saw the flames from the spell begin to fade in a large mixing bowl, surrounded by candles and stones. Balthazar reappeared in that instant and stared in shock at the person who had summoned him.

"Sam Winchester…" Balthazar murmured in shock. "What an unexpected surprise."

"Balthazar," Sam replied coolly, though he looked anxious.

"My, my, my…" Balthazar straightened his jacket as though slightly inconvenienced. "I feel a strong sense of déjà vu."

Sam's brow creased in confusion. Balthazar realized then that it was his soulless self that had asked for his help through a summoning spell before. Not this Sam.

"Well, me and your soulless self danced this mambo before, Sammy."

"Oh right… Bobby told me you were the one who gave me the advice for keeping my soul out." He frowned disapprovingly. "Thanks for that."

"Of course. Any time."

Balthazar glanced about the room and noticed they were alone. "Where's that idiot brother of yours? I hope he's not hiding in the closet, preparing to cut my head off."

"No. Just us."

Balthazar felt a sudden awareness pierce him. He was just thinking about this handsome hunter and now here he was, in a motel room—alone with him. And boy, was he as handsome as ever. He wore a dark t-shirt and beige army jacket over his thick, well-defined arms. His chest and broad shoulders filled out that jacket well. His toned, long legs were covered in light blue jeans that had seen more than its share of hunts. His hair was longer than Balthazar remembered but he liked it. Liked it enough to imagine sinking his fingers through it.

A small shiver of unexpected desire coursed through him. Yet he still had the urge to kill him. Interesting, he thought with a smile dancing on his lips. He wondered if Sam could sense both too. Sex and death.

"Well Sammy, that seems a bit idiotic considering you just summoned the very angel who wants to kill you, don't you think?"

"That's _why_ I summoned you, Balthazar."

"Aw wonderful, you'll let me kill you then?" He said mockingly. It was then Sam released the blade he had hidden up his sleeve. It was an angel blade. It gleamed menacingly in his large, confident hand.

"Not exactly." Sam's gaze challenged.

Balthazar sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back on his heels. "Fine then. Why am I here? And I swear if you ask me for help with something, I might throw myself off a building."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You can fly."

"Figure of speech. So get to the point."

Sam straightened, making his presence more tantalizing to Balthazar. He always liked the tall ones and this hunter was no exception.

"I want to make a deal with you."

Balthazar flashed him a coy smile. "Does it involve me ripping you apart limb by limb?"

The muscle in Sam's jaw flexed irritably. "No."

"Then I'm not interested." Balthazar waved dismissively.

"Look Balthazar, I understand you're angry with us…"

"Oh you do?" he cut in. His annoyance at being summoned turned to cold anger. "So you know what it's like to be betrayed and then killed?"

"In a way, yes." Sam said firmly. "At least I know what it's like to be trapped. Encaged with some of the most evil beings on the planet. Yeah. I get it."

Balthazar hesitated. Sam may understand his plight and empathize but it still didn't change the facts. Sam and Dean led him to his slaughter and Cas held the butcher's blade. They had to pay.

"I want to make amends with you Balthazar. I'll do whatever it takes. I just want you to—forgive me and my brother. If you can."

Balthazar gritted his teeth at the idea. He didn't like forgiving. It wasn't his strong quality for an angel.

"What—no bargaining chip for Cas?" he asked in a steely voice. "The man who betrayed and killed me, then tried to kill you by bringing the wall down in your head into fiery ashes?"

Sam tensed. "I've forgiven Cas. He made a few mistakes and has been repaying for them ever since."

"Aw, spare me. Cas is guilty and deserves Heavenly punishment. Not yours. So don't expect me to deal with you on Cas's behalf."

Sam nodded solemnly. "I figured that'd be a little harder to convince you on."

"Playing it safe then and hoping to cash in the chips for just you and dear Dean then?"

"Something like that."

Balthazar narrowed his eyes at the hunter. He seemed confident and sure. Strange, considering Balthazar hadn't agreed to anything yet. Still, it made him curious to see what Sammy had planned for this deal.

"Alright, Sammy…"

"It's Sam." He bit out lamely.

Balthazar shrugged. "Fine, _Sam_. Tempt me with your wares- if you can."

Sam shot him a stunned look. "You'll consider my deal?"

Balthazar arched a high eyebrow pretending cool indifference. "Only if it's tempting enough over your bloody carcass."

A startled fear shone in Sam's expression, which pleasing Balthazar immensely.

"Look—I'll be honest with you…" Sam began reluctantly. "I don't really want to kill you but Dean and Cas see you as a real threat. They're figuring something out now to try and stop you before you get the chance."

Balthazar snorted. "I'd like to see'em try."

"Right—that's what I thought too."

Balthazar smiled lightly. "Is that a compliment, Sam?"

"No," Sam retorted. "It's a fact. From what Dean's told me of Purgatory it was a giant battle arena for every monster in the book. And the fact that you, a powerful angel, was trapped in there for longer than either Dean or Cas, tells me that you're more dangerous now than you were when you entered."

"Again, clever boy. I can see now why Dean keeps you around."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. If you agree to the terms of my deal than you leave me and Dean alone. That's all I want. I just want my freedom."

Balthazar noticed the sudden flash of sadness in Sam's eyes which he quickly covered by returning to his controlled, hard expression. But all it took was that look for Balthazar to recognize it instantly, stirring awake the black emptiness inside him. Sam seemed to be trapped. And Balthazar had a nagging suspicion that it wasn't him holding this hunter prisoner.

"What is it Sam? Really? Because I never figured you a coward. And by bowing out of this fight it makes me… curious."

"Like I said, I just want to be free of this."

"No—you said freedom as if you felt encaged like me. So elaborate or I won't consider your precious deal."

Sam casted him a hard look as though ready to snap, instead he took a deep calming breath. "I don't wanna hunt anymore."

Balthazar shrugged indifferently. "And…? How is this relevant to me?"

Sam sighed heavily and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. A few loose strains fell deliciously over his face, making Balthazar itch to run his fingers through.

"You are the only thing standing in the way of my freedom," Sam blurted out. "Once you're dead or gone or…whatever. I can finally leave. I won't leave Dean to deal with this on his own. I just can't. So after this I plan on getting out for good."

"Aw, poor Sammy, can't stomach the garish lifestyle anymore?"

Sam's eyes burned angrily. "It's none of your business."

"True—but you're making it mine with all this hoopla."

"I'm just through. Okay?"

Balthazar saw the stubbornness in the human and realized trying to get the real truth out of him was unlikely. But he wanted to know. He was in prison for two years. Two long years. Sam had that same look of imprisonment. Purgatory may be far behind him but Balthazar still felt its heat in moments of weakness. Sam must have felt the same or else he wouldn't be so desperate now. He realized then that they both were. Balthazar wanted to escape the emptiness building up inside of him. And Sam wanted freedom from his life of the hunt.

Both were running from something. Interesting, Balthazar thought. Through the chaos of their own desperate needs, they still managed to bump into each other on the same road towards freedom.

With a slight tilt of his head and with a burning gaze, Balthazar asked. "So what's the offer of this deal then?"

Sam's golden brown eyes drifted up to meet his. He looked frayed and hopeless. "Me."

Balthazar laughed but the amusement died on his lips when he saw the sincerity in Sam's gaze.

"You're serious?"

"Deadly."

"What could I possibly want from you?" Balthazar was already dismissing this ludicrous idea. Sam was mortal. A human! Balthazar was a powerful angel who can take anything he wanted, whenever he wanted it. What did Sam have to offer him?!

"Anything." Sam stated coldly. "You can have me do anything you want. I made this…"He pulled out a small moron pouch from his pocket and tossed it on the table in front of them. "It's a binding spell. I will be bound to you until the deal has been completed."

Balthazar stared, surprised and even more suspicious. "Anything...?" he asked carefully.

Sam pursed his lips, reluctant. "The only clause to this magic is that I am not allowed to kill anyone. Including Dean—and Cas."

"Oh of course. So really, you are of _no_ use to me even with a spell!"

"I can be…"

"No you can't, sweetheart." Balthazar sneered with unaffected cynicism. "I'm better off with a girl scout than you. At least she'd probably kill to get her cookies sold."

"Balthazar…"

"What else do you got for me? Or is that it?" Balthazar snapped impatiently. "Because I was quite content with just murdering all of you."

"Who says we can't kill you first?" Sam shot back. Balthazar leveled him with a gaze but said nothing. Sam continued. "I'm offering you an out, Balthazar. No war between us. At least there doesn't have to be."

"Aw yes, so offering yourself as the sacrificial lamb- but not really, is what you're offering me?"

"Yes," Sam said in a hard voice. "I'm giving myself up to you… for whatever life I may have left, Balthazar. I'm asking you to take this deal."

He stilled. Hearing the vulnerability in his voice disturbed him. Sam, the warrior hunter, had lost his passion for life. And it echoed with a fierce familiarity in Balthazar's own heart.

"I know you don't trust me. That's why I'll use the binding spell. The second we make the deal, I'll cast the spell and I'm yours to command."

Balthazar suddenly felt a stirring of a possibility in his gut. "And what should happen if you renegade on our deal?"

"The spell won't let me." Sam shifted wearily. "It's binding like an invisible chain. I can't escape until the deal is done." He didn't seem pleased with revealing this bit of information to him, but Balthazar found it fascinating.

"Interesting."

"So…?" Sam began. "Do we have a deal? Or are you so selfish that you've decided to begin a war—one you will lose."

"Touchy, touchy, Sam." Balthazar drawled out and slowly circled him. He saw Sam's massive shoulders tense when Balthazar walked behind him. He considered his options, which wasn't much, but still… it was a blood free out for both of them and if Balthazar really thought about it—a possibly more pleasurable way of settling a score.

"This sounds like more than just having you in my debt, darling. It's so much more… binding. I like that." Balthazar said, slowly circling back around to face the hunter but not before thoroughly checking out his ass in his lovely, form-fitting jeans.

Balthazar just realized than that his fantasy of getting to take a bite out of Sam Winchester had suddenly come to be. A fantasy he thought would never—ever, happen. Yet here they were. Sam willing to do anything to gain his freedom and Balthazar holding the key. His heart thudded in excitement.

A slow, seductive grin pulled at his lips. "I think I will agree to your terms."

Sam gazed at him uncertainly. "Really? Why?"

"I may not be as unfeeling as you believe, dear Sam."

"I doubt that."

"Ouch—that hurts. But you're right. This has nothing to do with a potential war between you and your brother. It does however, have everything to do with the simple fact that you would be mine to do as I like with, which I find… enthralling."

Sam swallowed nervously. "What do mean by that?"

"Let's just say, I won't draw this out. In fact, I will settle our differences right now, after of course you cast the spell."

"So you agree?"

"Yes, yes…" Balthazar hesitated then, feeling that this was much too easy of a deal. "How do I know this isn't some ruse to trap me?" He looked suspiciously down at the small pouch sitting on the table between them.

"I told you the truth, Balthazar. I want out. Why would I risk that with a magic trick?"

"Fair enough. But if it is, and I escape—I will kill you and will do so with the upmost violence."

Sam frowned. "Right… fine." He reached for the pouch and dumped the contents into a bowl. He used the angel dagger and cut into the flesh of his palm. He winced as the blood formed and he held his hand over the bowl, letting the droplets fall. "You're turn," he said motioning to Balthazar. "The magic calls for blood of both parties."

Sam handed him the hilt of the angel blade cautiously. Balthazar waved it away. "Please," he said impatiently. With a quick flick of his wrist he cut his own palm with an invisible slice and let the blood pour into the bowl with Sam's.

Sam held out his bloodied palm to his for a handshake. "We're bound in this now—no going back. You won't kill me or my brother after this."

Balthazar nodded. "Of course, darling." He accepted his hand and they shook.

A sudden spark of white powder burst into the air from beneath their clasped hands and the lights in the room crackled and popped loudly. The white powder transformed into a magical silver chain, thin and made of smoke. It snaked around their clasped hands and when it tightened around Sam's wrists it glowed brightly.

Just as suddenly, the room regained its' lost light and the magic disappeared. Sam stood before Balthazar looking flushed and anxious. "I guess that was it…"

"Lovely, now to business."

Sam cleared his throat and wiped his palm on a towel next the bowl. He tossed the towel back down and straightened. Balthazar wondered if the hunter was mentally preparing himself for a dreadful task, something he would not like being commanded to do. He smirked at the thought. Sam may find some satisfaction in this. Balthazar certainly would.

"You sound as if you had something in mind already." Sam said.

"Aw yes, as a matter of fact I do."

Balthazar slipped off his jacket and tossed it on the empty couch. Sam watched him curiously. Balthazar then unclasped his stainless steel belt clasp and pulled on his belt. Sam's eyes widened.

"My terms are this, Sam. I want to make love to you." He yanked off his belt and let it drop to the floor. Sam's eyes were now huge and Balthazar smirked in amusement. "And we will consummate our deal… right now."

_**TBC**_

* * *

****This is so much fun! I LOVE Sam/Balthazar. I hope ur as hooked as me right now. Next chapter is already under way and trust me, it's gonna be quite _enthralling_...! Please comment & thanks for all the followers so far. ~kidneythieves****


	4. Chained Heat

**Chapter 4: Chained Heat**

Balthazar's gaze was bright with heat. Raw heat. The kind that burned down houses and inflamed senses. It definitely caught Sam's attention. He instantly began backing away, fear choking him. Not fear of Balthazar—well, sort of. He would admit that this angel was a dangerous one and dueling with him would have been his death warrant. But what scared him was the determined ferocity flickering in those icy blue eyes of the handsome angel.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, attempting to choke down the fear but he only managed to nearly strangle himself. He felt like a bundle of flayed nerves. Balthazar's gaze was not helping this. The heat from him was making his skin actually burn with… with—anticipation. Stunned by his own feelings, Sam abruptly came to a stop with the back of his legs hitting the edge of the motel room bed. He gulped. Oh dear God, what had he gotten himself into?

He knew perfectly well that he wasn't going to be able to escape this. He made a deal. A deal that involved his own wiliness to do anything Balthazar asked him to! He had chained himself to a supernatural being who looked upon him with blatant sexual hunger.

"Running obviously won't help you, darling. After all, you're bound to me now, at least until this deal of ours is over." Balthazar winked mischievously at him and grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He tossed is effortlessly to the side, his muscles rippling in the movement. Sam suddenly was fighting for oxygen in his starved lungs.

"Balthazar… wait." Sam began rationally, noticing his voice sounded hoarse and choppy. "I didn't except that you would want th—this from me."

Balthazar slipped his thumbs into the insides of his jeans and licked his bottom lip, smiling. "Really? You couldn't tell I wanted to fuck you the second I landed in this motel room?"

Every muscle in Sam's body tensed. Okay, he might have suspected something.

He felt the sexual energy the second Balthazar appeared. It was startling how hot the chemistry ran between them.

Sam couldn't help his attraction either. He was drawn to that devilish smile and sinful charm. He was fascinated by the allure this angel had just by walking into the room. He had a confidence and cockiness that could make Bon Jovi jealous. Balthazar had swagger and he knew it too. He was an arrogant ass, but wow—did he have an ass.

Sam would admit that he was physically attracted to Balthazar which scared the living daylights out of him. He had never been sexually attracted to another male in his entire life, so when Balthazar strode into the room all smiles and coolness, Sam felt the instant awareness. A sexual arousal hit him right in the gut whenever Balthazar set his charms onto him, with a devilish glint in those heavenly blue eyes.

And he loved how he dressed, like a rock star in his polished leather boots and his suit jacket and designer jeans were as rich as his sense of taste. Balthazar had a flare for dramatic and sophistication, which Sam rarely saw in his normal life. He was built like a lean runner or swimmer. Compact muscles made and built to serve a purpose. His height added to Sam's awareness of him. Most females barely made it up to Sam's shoulders and he had to lean over them like some weird giant when he tried to kiss them. But Balthazar was nearly as tall as him and walked with the arrogance of a man who knew he was sexy.

"No, no—I didn't." Sam lied, attempting to cover up the truth. That he wanted Balthazar. That he secretly always had and he never suspected that Balthazar wanted him with just as much carnal desire as him.

"Oh—so you're saying you were completely unaware of the… heat between us, Sam? Because I wasn't. My God, didn't you notice me eye-fucking you this entire time?"

Sam shook his head dumbly. This whole situation was suddenly very overwhelming. And hot.

"I don't think this is a very good idea…" Sam tried to reason. "You don't even like me…"

"And…?" Balthazar asked with a careless shrug.

"Well, I mean…"

"Liking you has nothing to do with wanting you," Balthazar cut in easily. "I've wanted you for quite some time, darling. And I must say I never thought the opportunity to bed you would ever come my way but here we are."

Sam held up his hands helplessly. "Wait a minute. You can't possibly want this—I mean, you were practically mauled by women in that commercial. There's no way you can be interested in me… uhm, sexually."

"Lucky for you," Balthazar drawled out in his thick British accent. "I swing both ways."

Sam gaped at him.

Balthazar kicked off his boots, standing in front of him dressed in only his dark jeans and a smug smile. "I'm glad you saw the video. Did you like it?"

Sam, unable to focus with the incredibly, semi-naked male form before him, mumbled incoherently.

"I know—a bit ridiculous. A hellvua lot of fun though. That Psy character is a strange bird. Good thing he's rich and famous and wanted me in his video, so hey—who am I to complain?"

"I don't want to do this," Sam blurted out.

"I don't care…" Balthazar stepped towards him. "You're mine, remember? So no backing out on this deal, my darling Winchester."

"You can have me do anything you want, Balthazar—so what's the point of this?" Sam tried to logic with him. "You'd only get this once. That's it. After that I won't ever do this again with you."

"Says you."

"I'm serious, Balthazar."

He grinned. "So am I. Besides—who says I would want another date with you anyway?"

Sam felt a sudden anger stirring in his belly. "Nice, real flattering, jerk."

Balthazar's smile grew into an arrogant grin. "Oh so you want me to want you again?"

"That's not what I meant," Sam said but feeling a flush creep over his face. Did he want Balthazar to want him? Yes. Hell yes, especially when Balthazar looked like he was ready to pounce him. Besides that, Sam couldn't remember the last time he felt all these emotions stirring awake inside him; the giddy rush of excitement and the anticipation of what the sexual heat between them promised. The feel of the arousal in his own body tightening into a hard peek.

"Well…" Balthazar said in a husky drawl. "We'll see who wants who the most after this, eh? Until then—let's get those pesky clothes off of you."

Balthazar reached forward and grabbed Sam's belt buckle. Sam already felt his stomach quiver. Balthazar's fingers easily unclasped his belt and slipped his hand over the button of his jeans and pulled it open. Sam's breath caught in his throat and the smell and feel of Balthazar so close was making his blood thunder loudly in his ears. His pride and shame of wanting the angel forced Sam to stay immobile and let him do all the work. He refused to take part in this. He made the deal, yes, but he didn't have to like what was happening to him. Willing or not.

The zipper on the front of his jeans vibrated all the way down his spine, alerting his body.

"So tense. Relax… you might end up enjoying this." Balthazar breathed out mockingly before slipping his hand down Sam's pants and cupping his manhood.

Sam gasped uncontrollably. Balthazar hummed approvingly. "Guess not everything can lie as easily as you, Sam." He grasped him harder around the base of his cock, which drove Sam's arousal into a towering erection.

Sam ground his teeth down hard, refusing to reveal his lust for the angel. It was unbearable- the idea of Balthazar knowing his dirty secret. He couldn't allow that and would fight the angel every step of the way through this if he had too.

Balthazar must have sensed his stubborn anger and toyed with him even more, taking the cock in his hand and pulling it upwards in a long, slow tug. Sam barely stopped his hips from bucking forward.

Balthazar's eyes met his, his voice held a challenge as he said. "Fight me all you like. But your wiliness is the price of your deal with me. So like it or not—you will come for me tonight, my darling."

The rapturous promise of his words sent a shot of excitement straight to Sam's groin which thickened in Balthazar's hand. He smiled knowingly.

Balthazar moved his hand out of his pants, grabbing the edge of his jeans and pulling them off, his hands following the way down his legs, caressing his butt than the back of his thighs, all the way to his ankles until the angel was on his knees before him. The angel looked up at him and snapped his fingers. In that instant Sam's jacket and shirt vanished, along with his jeans around his ankles. He was now utterly exposed to Balthazar's burning gaze. His stomach tightened and his skin felt every piercing move of Balthazar's eyes.

"Beautiful…" He murmured. "Now just stand right there and look gorgeous for me." The last whispered word no sooner left his mouth than his lips brushed the tip of his penis, and Sam let out a low, growling curse. The hot interior of Balthazar's perfect mouth closed around him and he felt every moving caress of his tongue moving and sliding over his long, thick cock.

Balthazar's mouth was utter magic. Sam bit back another gasp when he felt the soft rimming of teeth around him. He itched to sink his fingers into Balthazar's hair and hold him tighter to him. He wanted to cry out the pleasure that now choked him. But he couldn't. He had to… resist. He took in a hard breath, feeling every single flicker and suck of Balthazar's talented mouth. All of a sudden Balthazar hummed in the back of his throat, sending the vibrations straight through Sam and causing him to jerk and buck forward. Balthazar hummed more, seeming to take delight in Sam's weakening defenses.

Sam, heart thundering in his chest, was about to give in. The onslaught of sucking and bobbing over his cock made his knees wobble and his muscles tense. He could feel the building desire begin to stir in at his tip. He stood on the brink of explosion.

Balthazar stopped suddenly, pulling away and slowly getting to his feet, his hands caressing Sam's body all the way up. He shuddered. A bead of precum forming perilously on the tip of his aching erection. By the time reached him, he was panting. Balthazar stepped forward, clasping Sam around the waist and drawing him in. Their bodies touched, sending sparks of hot arousal all the way down to his toes. Balthazar's muscled body felt just as hot and heady as his.

Sam continued to resist, yet his control was slipping the more his arousal grew.

He felt his cock brush up against Balthazar's jeans and he bit back a sigh. He wanted to touch. He wanted to know what he felt like. But he continued to fight himself and the angel. He couldn't give in…

"You taste beautifully, Sam. I can't wait to taste all of you…" Balthazar attempted to kiss him. Sam moved away, which merely diverted Balthazar's kiss to his neck. Sam gritted his teeth, feeling the soft warmth of the kisses feast on his skin. Balthazar ground his clothed arousal against Sam's as he nipped and bit at his flesh.

Sam heard Balthazar's own groan of pleasure as he hipped forward, his hands moving over Sam's exposed butt and clasping his cheeks with both hands. Sam shivered, a sigh escaping his parted lips. God damnit why did Balthazar have to feel so utterly perfect against him? Why did his have to fight so hard to stop himself from giving in to him? Balthazar snapped his fingers again and in that instant, the only thing standing between their throbbing erections from finally touching, vanished.

Sam let out a startled moan, Balthazar on the other hand jerked forward savagely, pumping his hard-on into Sam's. He felt the angel bite down with stark need on the muscle in his shoulder, before soothing it over with his tongue and kissing up his neck again. Sam's unable to stop himself, thrusted forward, his hands hovering inches away from Balthazar's waist, ready to give in.

Balthazar hummed, licking the outside of his ear. "You're mine now, Sam. And you will come spectacularly for me…"

Before Sam could respond, Balthazar grabbed the back of his head and forced him down for a searing, mind-numbing kiss. Sam felt the urgency in the kiss and how quickly it became his own as he parted his lips and let Balthazar's tongue slip inside. Balthazar groaned in triumphant and plundered his mouth with ravenous greed. Sam finally released his pinched hands and grabbed hold of the angel, slipping into his embrace without a second thought. It felt so perfect… so wonderfully—sinful and exciting.

Balthazar bit his lower lip, sucking, toying. Sam moved his hand over the angel's chest and down his well-toned abs. Balthazar's eyes glazed over as he dove back over Sam's mouth. It was Sam's turn to slip his tongue between the angel's lips. Their tongues swirled and mated, tangled and danced. He felt Balthazar's hard erection push into his body, demanding and needy. Sam hung onto him, feeling his control shatter and his movements becoming wilder with each passing moment.

All of a sudden Balthazar pulled away, his eyes bright and his lips rubbed raw from their kisses. Without any snarky comment or smirk, he simply pushed Sam backwards onto the bed and joined him, his legs straddling him. Sam sat up instantly and grabbed Balthazar by the back of the neck, pulling him down on top of him for another hot kiss.

They made out like horny teenagers. Rubbing against each other like animals in heat. Both men wanted to dominate, but both knew only one could—Balthazar. He was in control of Sam, body and soul until their deal was completed. Sam's will power to fight shattered moments ago yet he still trembled at the knowledge that Balthazar held the reins on him now.

But Sam forgot everything the second Balthazar's lips slowed deliberately over him, building the anticipation, as they kissed druggingly slow. He felt Balthazar's hand move over his quivering stomach to touch him between his parted thighs. His fingers lightly moved over him, touching him but not grabbing him, driving Sam wild. Every muscle strained with savage need to be taken by him and it scared him. He had never in his life wanted to be claimed by anyone—yet Balthazar… he was so different, so sexually overwhelming that Sam would have done this deal over and over if he was promised this night would last forever.

Balthazar lips brushed against his cheek as he gazed down at him. Sam knew he must have looked flushed and wild, lying naked beneath the angel. He opened his heavy eyes, only to be greeted with an icy blue. A raw, startling possession shone brightly in Balthazar's eyes as he felt his fingers grasp him tightly now. Sam let out a loud moan as Balthazar's handed pulled on his overly sensitive cock. He yanked and pulled on him ruthlessly. He came up off the bed, his hips jerking upwards to meet every hard pull. Balthazar slipped his thumb over the tip of his penis and ground into him. Sam's hand grabbed the back of his neck and grabbed hard, as though keeping Balthazar pinned to him for eternity, with his body writhing beneath him.

Sam reached the peak of the tension pulsating inside him. Balthazar viciously kissed him then, adding fuel to the fire and within those final seconds, he clung to the angel and erupted gloriously in his hand. Balthazar didn't wait for him to stop cumming before he reached between them and using his strength and hands, he guided himself inside him. Sam heard another groan escape him, it was long and low, as another orgasm ripped through him.

His neck arched off the pillow and his teeth sank into his lower lip, the orgasm shattering Sam's very existence. Balthazar had barely reached fully inside him, but now, he sank deeper. He gripped his waist, digging his fingers into his side as he pushed himself on top of him. Sam whimpered and continued to cling to him.

"Balthazar… yes…" Sam whispered, loving the feel of the angel's thickness filling him up. He watched the angel's face, taunt with need as he buried himself over and over into him. Every thrust seemed to cause Balthazar more pain, yet Sam knew it wasn't pain… it was pure, raw pleasure. Pleasure in which Balthazar wanted to drag out for as long as possible.

Sam slid his hands up over Balthazar's beautiful body and brought him down to his lips. Sam kissed him with the same glowing warmth he felt inside his belly. It was tender and soft. Balthazar sighed against his lips. "Bloody hell, Sam…"

Balthazar's body jerked and his hips thrusted forward one last time before he trembled and came. Sam held him close, loving the feel of this powerful angel lose control and tremble in his arms. He collapsed on top of him, his heavy body felt tired and depleted. Balthazar wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into the crook of his shoulder.

"You were incredible, darling…"

Sam's heart did a funny flip in his chest. The intimacy in the way Balthazar called him darling felt affection and… loving. Sam held him tighter. He was still trying to catch his breath from the sex, yet the way Balthazar held him now, made his whole body stir and his heart ache to continue holding him.

All of a sudden the lights in the room dimmed and crackled. Balthazar pushed himself up, alarmed. Sam watched in amazement as the silvery chain reappeared around his wrist and broke apart into a white smoke. The smoke transformed once more into the chain as it slithered up Balthazar's hand and enclosed over his wrist, chaining him.

The lights in the room popped back to life and the chain had vanished.

Shaken, Sam stared up at him from the bed. He liked the feel of Balthazar's body against his, with his legs straddling him. It felt intimate. It felt right.

Balthazar sighed heavily and with a bored smile said. "Deal's done I suppose."

Sam sat up, sensing a change in the angel. "Yeah, I guess."

The chain bound Balthazar to Sam's terms now. He couldn't kill either him or his brother.

Sam wanted to reach out and touch him. Hold him like they had just moments before. Balthazar searched his eyes and must have seen the need reflected in them. But instead he smirked indifferently to him. Sam didn't like this sudden change in his angel. His angel…? His heart thudded at the thought. Could Balthazar, the cocky, arrogant angel, ever really be his?

How easy it had been when he was under the spell to believe that they were made to do this together—to maybe even _be_ together. Now, Balthazar seemed distant and cold.

"Fair's fair. I guess I'm bound to you now, Sam." Balthazar snapped his fingers and disappeared from the bed. He reappeared in front of the couch gathering his clothes and slipping on his jeans.

Sam watched him. His movements were angry and his face tense.

"You agreed to my terms, Balthazar." Sam said flatly, feeling vulnerable as he sat naked on the bed without him.

"Yes, yes. Your bloody terms. Got it. Can't kill you. Can't kill your idiot brother. Check."

Unable to stop himself, Sam asked. "So is this it?"

Balthazar shoved his hands through his shirt and tugged it into place.

"Is this what?" he snapped irritably. Sam suddenly felt ridiculous. Balthazar clearly wasn't affected like him. Their love making meant nothing to the angel. Sam's hurt was instant but so was his anger.

"Never mind." Sam bit out.

Balthazar turned his gaze towards him in annoyance, opened his mouth to say something than stopped abruptly. His head tilted curiously to the side and his eyes narrowed. "Oh. I see…" a slow smile spread across his lips, but not to his eyes. Sam saw the heat, but nothing else. Balthazar was heartless after all.

"I guess you are the one who wants another… deal?" Balthazar said huskily.

"No. I don't." Sam retorted and got to his feet. He glanced around for his clothes and remembered Balthazar had snapped them away. He shot him a hard look. "Do you mind? I'd like my clothes back."

"Certainly." He snapped his fingers and the clothes reappeared in Balthazar's hand. "Come and get them."

Gritting his teeth, Sam marched over to him, uncaring he was naked as a jaybird and Balthazar was watching his every movement like a predator memorizing its' prey.

Sam's hand shot out to grab his clothes, when Balthazar's own hand grabbed him instead. Sam fought but Balthazar cheated and used his angelic strength to pin him uselessly against him.

"Let go." Sam breathed angrily. "Deal's over. I don't want you anymore."

"I sincerely doubt that…" Balthazar dropped his clothes and used both hands to frame Sam's face and kiss him. It was a wild, abandoned kiss. It scorched Sam's blood and made his entire body ache with sudden need. One kiss—that's all it took from Balthazar to have him melting against him. But Sam didn't want to melt. He wanted Balthazar the one to go up in flames. He kissed him back ferociously. Spearing his tongue inside his mouth and devouring every inch of his wet heat. Balthazar seemed to be momentarily taken aback; giving Sam plenty of time to pull him into his arms and kiss the breath out of him.

"Sam…" he whispered desperately against his lips. "My darling, Sam…"

The arrogant, selfish angel vanished once more and the Balthazar that had trembled in his arms in bed came back to life. Their kisses turned from hot to sizzling. He sucked torridly on his tongue as Balthazar clung helpless to him. Sam groaned victoriously, filling up on the wild taste of his angel. His angel. But he needed to hear Balthazar say it. He wanted the rogue of an angel to tell him he wanted him. Only then Sam would know that there may be a possibility of a heart beneath all that cold sarcasm.

"Tell me you want me, Balthazar…" Sam whispered against his lips, rubbing his naked body against his clothed one.

Balthazar shuddered. "Yes, darling… you win. I want you."

"Stay with me the rest of the night then. Don't leave."

Balthazar pulled back and searched his face earnestly. "Is that what you want?"

Sam smiled weakly, his heart expanding painfully inside him. "Yeah. I do."

Balthazar's gaze wavered. "I'm sorry darling, but I can't."

"Why not?" Sam held tight to his waist, refusing to let him vanish in his arms.

"Don't make this difficult, Sam." Balthazar tried to move away, so Sam let go, feeling the swift hurt return. "I'm a busy angel. And though your request is tempting… I've still got a score to settle with one your friends. So if I stayed—you'd be sleeping with the enemy."

Sam's gut tightened. "You don't have to be our enemy anymore, Balthazar. This deal was suppose to change that. Or have you forgotten already?"

Balthazar arched a brow. "I may not be able to kill you. But I can still kill that beloved little trench coat wearing sod of an angel. So if you don't mind, I've got some plotting to do. Though I am flattered by your newfound taste in my angel cake…"

He mocked him. Sam's rage was undeniable now.

"You just said you wanted me too, asshole."

"Sexually, yes."

_But nothing else_, Sam all but heard him say. Disgusted with himself, he picked up his clothes from the floor, furiously berating himself for ever trusting that this angel meant more than he actually did.

"Catch you later, darling." Balthazar winked at him and with a snap of his finger, vanished.

_**TBC**_

* * *

****Hope u liked it! It was much longer than expected, but I'm sure u guys didn't mind ^_- ~ comment & let me know what you think so far!****

**~kidneythieves**


	5. Regrets

**Chapter 5: Regrets**

Balthazar could still taste Sam Winchester on his mouth. It was driving him mad. He drank yet another shot of whiskey and chased it with a bottle of champagne. He just had the most incredible, earth-destroying sex of all time and he was now moping about it in some random hotel in New York City. Well, not random—the most expensive and posh one of the lot. He stayed in the pent house, the city lights in HD view. But he couldn't appreciate any of it. He was lost in thought.

Why'd he have to go and muck this all up? He should've kept his bloody big mouth shut and hopped back into bed with the sexy hunter and enjoyed the rest of the night. But no—he had to let his stupid vendetta against him and his brother ruin it.

Balthazar groaningly cursed, rubbing a frustrated hand through his hair. Never once had he suffered from humanly feelings such as regret, but here he was, in his swank hotel room with nothing but booze and his misery to keep him company.

It had been two days. Two long grueling days of a near-constant hard-on. Sam Winchester had burned into his soul and Balthazar couldn't shake the feeling that he would stay there much longer than the average screw. Sam… his darling, darling hunter. He sighed into his hands and sat heavily down on the edge of his master bed. He remembered their time together with perfect clarity. He could still hear the whimpering groans and the gasping sighs. He could feel Sam's erection pressed into him and his skin brushing against his. He could hear Sam whispering his name then crying out in ecstasy. Bloody hell, the mere thought was arousing. And let's not forget his divine mouth, made for conquering and plundering with his tongue. Balthazar felt the arousal stir in his belly just at the thought of kissing those delectable lips once more.

He never chose to be intimate with any of the humans he had sex with. Sam however, felt different. Balthazar felt a heat come from his cheeks and touched them, realizing suddenly that he was blushing. He snorted into his palm, feeling helpless to his own curious emotions. He had been so vulnerable and open with Sam. He still cringed at how easily he admitted to wanting him, and holding him in should a needy, desperate way. Balthazar wanted him more than the gods of old wanted fire. He wanted Sam with a furious hunger that seemed to build each day, creating more distress and more anguish than he ever imagined possible. And that terrified him.

Worst of all, Balthazar had been so caught up in the emotions of fleeing Sam, that he didn't stop and take a look around. He zapped out of there before he knew where Sam was. So he couldn't go back no matter how many times he considered it in these past few days. And besides that, he was no closer finding them or getting any leads on Cas. He'd ran out of options and friends at this point.

He had to kill Cas now. He had no choice. Sam and Dean were off the hook because of the deal, so Cas had to be handled accordingly. He had too… Balthazar ran a hand over the back of his neck, a weariness settling over him. What if he caught hold of his old feathery friend in front of Sam? What if Sam saw a glimpse of the true black hearted angel Balthazar had become? Would he still want him? No, he wouldn't.

He cursed and polished off the bottle. Sam deserved so much better than a twisted, used up, old angel with nothing but an empty hole for a heart. Or at least that's what Balthazar was beginning to believe, because what else would explain him abandoning Sam so easily that day. He should've stayed wrapped in his arms, in his bed… in his life. The idea was tantalizing but also absurd. Sam just wanted him as a bedmate and made it clear too with the hunger in his eyes. Balthazar was good at being a bedmate, hell it's what he's done ever since he escaped Heaven and then Purgatory.

But he didn't stay. He left. No, he thought with a snort, he ran with his feathers tucked firmly under his butt like a wimp. Intimacy scared him. Hell, even friendship at this point seemed scary. And love…? Balthazar's heart twisted in his chest. He actually moved his hand over where his heart lay beating. Love was so impractical and impossible for an angel like him. He had too many enemies, too much baggage and too much blood on his hands. He deserved a dagger to the heart more like it. Not love. Love was for romantics. His lips suddenly burned in memory of Sam's kisses. Kisses that went straight through him and hit his heart. Love with Sam Winchester… Balthazar flung the empty bottle of champagne away and tried desperately not to think of love. Love gave people hope. He wasn't about to put any hope into Sam Winchester. He just managed to not kill him, so what chance did he have on actually falling in love with the human? None. He couldn't. Angels didn't love humans unless they were in their charge.

And Sam could never possibly love a reckless rogue like Balthazar. And he still lost his chance of finding him again too.

It was too bad, if he'd still been in Purgatory he'd have a couple monsters lined up ready to tell him where he'd find the Winchesters. Balthazar had been a powerful alley in the pit and monsters who had fallen from grace wanted the side that didn't constantly get their ass kicked. Now though, Balthazar was friendless. Except for one… Benny! Benny the vampire was bosom buddies with Dean by the time they escaped. The probably stilled kept in touch and if Balthazar was lucky, Benny would know where to find the allusive Winchesters.

_**Somewhere in the forests of Alaska…**_

Benny felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, awakening him from his slumber. He dazedly glanced about the cabin he was staying in. The cold mountain air didn't bother him like humans and during the winter, these cabins hidden deep into the woods were deserted until the weather improved. That meant Benny had plenty of hiding places during the colder seasons. Rolling to his side, he pulled out his phone and noticed it was an unknown number. He was used to seeing Dean's number or the local bar and grill restaurant he used to work at. But unknown…?

Against his better judgment, Benny answered it.

"Hello Benny." The drawl of the oh-so familiar voice sent chills down his spine. Why did he have to answer his phone?

"Balthazar," he said in a deep, rumbling voice. "Glad to hear from you. How is life outside the pit?"

"Surprisingly the same. Though one can miss drinking overly priced champagne with supermodels—so luckily there's that to keep me momentarily entertained."

Benny pursed his lips disapprovingly. He was stuck out in the wilderness like some escaped convict, while this arrogant bastard was out partying. What Benny would've given anything to have a taste of the good life.

"Well good for you, angel. Now if you don't mine, I'm a bit busy…"

"Very well. The reason for my call is that I need to know where those pesky Winchesters are at. And from what I've heard, you were just recently in contact with them."

"Look here, angel. Whatever grudge you got against the Winchesters—count me out of it. Cause I'm done helpin' you."

"Fair enough." Balthazar said listlessly. "Though may I remind you that I was the one who really got you out of Purgatory Benny. And if I so choose, I can send you right back there after I rip out your sticky bits and tear off your head."

Benny clenched his jaw, the muscles flexing to breaking point. He wanted to protect Dean. He was a good and loyal friend that had helped him out more than a few times since his arrival back topside. Yet here he was bargaining with his very life to an angel who would happily see it ended for his own lust for vengeance. He sighed heavily, feeling defeated and guilty before the words were even out of his mouth. Apologizing to Dean in his heart, Benny gave Balthazar the last known location of the Winchester brothers.

After his call ended with Balthazar, Benny dialed Dean's number.

_**TBC**_


	6. Cowboy-Up

**Chapter 6: Cowboy-Up**

Sam twirled the lack-luster lunch salad with the prongs of his fork, wondering if he was really hungry or if he just got something because Dean did.

"Dude," Dean said. "Eat. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Sam lied. He'd been lying to Dean about his mood the past week.

"Uh-huh. Usually you go after your lunch greens with zealous. Today—not so much. What's with you, man? You've been actin' all kinds of weird lately. I swear it's like living with a teenage girl on her period."

"Dude—gross." Sam tossed down his fork.

"I know. But that's how you're actin'!"

Sam let out a long deep sigh. "I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind lately."

Dean chewed loudly on his greasy hamburger. "This has nothin' to do with that Amelia chick then?"

Sam took a drink of his cold ice tea. He hadn't thought of Amelia in days, which was weird since he'd thought about her quite a lot since his return to hunting. Yet she hadn't crossed his mind ever since… Balthazar. All his thoughts were focused on someone else now. A snarky, punk-ass angel who knew the very best moments when to stick his foot directly into his big mouth.

"No. It doesn't have anything to do with her."

"So what? You over her now?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Good. So if it's not that… What the hell's wrong?"

Before time had a chance to respond with yet another dismissive lie, a flutter of wings descended upon them. Sam felt his gut tightened hopefully, his thoughts instantly pulling towards Balthazar. Instead it was a different angel—Castiel. He looked flustered and disheveled. The second he spotted the Winchesters at the booth, he sighed and plopped heavily down next to Dean's side.

"Dude!" Dean chastised. "You're totally in my personal space right now and I'm eating."

Cas eyed the minimal space between them and arched an indifferent eyebrow. But when his eyes landed on the juicy hamburger in Dean's hand, his mouth practically began to salivate.

"May I have some?" Cas asked Dean, referring to his hamburger.

Dean, looking thoroughly offended, pulled his burger closer to him. "No—go order your own."

"That seems time consuming." Cas saw the refusal in Dean's face and rolled his eyes. "Very well." The angel abruptly disappeared then reappeared with a hamburger of his own on a restaurant plate. Sam knew he probably scooped the first one he spotted in the kitchen.

Cas sank his teeth into the hamburger and let out a long, pleasing sigh.

"Seriously? Did you just angel-gasm over a burger?"

Cas ignored Dean and continued eating but in slow, determined bites.

Sam watched them with amusement. If he didn't know any better he'd say they bickered like brothers or kind of like—him and Balthazar. He couldn't stop the frustrated breath that came out as he picked up his tea and emptied it, chewing on a couple ice cubes.

"Why are you here Cas?" Sam asked.

"Besides the awesome gourmet and present company." Dean commented drily.

Cas paused briefly between bites. "I'm tired of hiding out."

Dean's eyes widened. "Come again?"

"I've been hiding...out." Cas re-stated the fact like he would to a small child. "I realized that my continual hiding has been rather pointless."

"From who?" Dean asked. "There is no one left! We've killed most of the crap that's come down the pipe after us and whatever monster is still trolling about, its hold up somewhere, hoping we don't find and kill their monstery ass."

Sam noticed the strain on Cas's face. It had been a long time since he saw the angel look so hardened or… miserable.

"What's going on Cas?" Sam asked, ignoring his rude brother.

Castiel took a moment to set down his burger and give the brother's his full attention. "I've been in hiding from Balthazar."

Dean snorted. "Please. We already know he wants to kill us. But he's just one angel. And you've been fighting for months down in Purgatory. Don't tell me that cocky dochebag's got you runnin' for the clouds Cas."

"He was my friend once Dean."

He rolled his eyes and tossed his hamburger down in utter contempt. "You're friggin kidding me right now."

"Dean…" Sam began warningly.

His brother shot him a hard look. "You too? Seriously? Have you guys completely lost your minds? Balthazar is an angel capable of anything and I know for a fact he wants to dismember us! Benny warned us he was comin' and it's only a matter of time before this son-of-a-bitch shows up. So you both need to get your heads on straight about this. Balthazar is a bad guy. We are good guys. Time to cowboy the hell up!"

Cas glowered. "I will not kill my friend."

"Too bad." Dean countered.

Cas stared furiously back at the determined hunter and Sam could only sit and stew. The only reason Cas had been hiding was so he wouldn't have to face Balthazar and possibly kill him. Sam understood the angel's conflicting emotions regarding Balthazar. He was an ass, but still—he sacrificed himself to save the world. He paid the ultimate price and it took everything from him. Now, he wanted revenge. Problem was, he couldn't have the Winchesters anymore, Sam had made sure of it. All of Balthazar's frustration and anger would have to be taken out on the only one still left for him to devour—Castiel.

"What are you planning to do?" Sam asked Castiel.

"I've resigned from hiding for now. I believe that my best chances of survival are in your company—not alone."

"Do you really think Balthazar's got enough juice to smoke your ass?" Dean questioned.

Cas's expression grew grave. "He is angry. And in all my years of knowing him, I have seen him wrathful to the point of murder only once. I had considered myself lucky since I wasn't the angel he was after back then. Now that he is coming for me… I believe I may not have much time left."

Sam's stomach knotted with guilt. He made a deal with Balthazar and now he had to watch his friend suffer alone. There was nothing he could do for Cas. He felt utterly helpless. He hadn't told either Dean or Cas about the deal he made. But if Cas stuck around, they would figure it out soon enough, especially if Balthazar showed up and only went after Cas.

Dean turned to stone at the news of Cas imminent death. "Okay, you're gonna be our new side-kick for the time being." Dean said. "No more hiding or running. If Balthazar wants your ass, he's gonna have to get through us first."

Cas glanced at the hunter curiously. "He will not spare you."

"Duh," Dean countered. "He wants us dead too. Our best shot at surviving is by sticking together."

"I agree." Sam said. If he could keep Cas alive—he would do it. Even if it meant going face to face with Balthazar. He had to make a choice. His friend, or the enemy. Sam chose Cas. Balthazar made his choice the night he left the hotel room. His vendetta was stronger than anything Sam could offer him. It was time to deal with him head on.

Sam locked eyes with Cas, "We'll fight with you."

Cas sighed. "I did not wish to fight him. But I understand now that it may be the only way to stop him."

Dean waved down their waitress and quickly polished off the rest of his food.

"Look, we're headin over to this town's public library tonight to deal with a ghost problem." Sam told the angel. "You should stay close to us. And like Dean said, if Balthazar wants to kill you, he'll have to go through us to do it."

Cas nodded. "Very well. I will stay."

"Good." Dean slapped Cas's back approvingly. "Let's roll. We've got some huntin' to do."

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Forgive the long delay. I've been a busy bee & in all honesty not too motivated to write. I will do my best to finish this story. I have my mind on another show right now (Hannibal) & would like to start working on that fiction. However, you guys have always been super wonderful & awesome that I couldn't let this story hang open unfinished!**

~kidneythieves ;)


End file.
